Dress Up
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: When Chase was younger, he used to wear Adam's clothes for fun. However, Chase has grown a lot since then. However, that does not stop his siblings from embarrassing him about it. (I do not own Lab Rats.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Adam Succeeded?

**Dress Up**

**By The Meepy Freak**

Adam!

Chase zoomed to the elevator on the other side of the lab, and made his way upstairs. He was holding his pants to his waist, though the pants were still threatening to fall down. The shirt he was wearing draped over him, constantly sliding off his shoulders. On top of that, the shirt had a pink cupcake drawn on the front with a childish saying written underneath. No matter how many times Chase stepped into his capsule to change his clothes, his capsule dressed him in the wrong clothes. The capsule would only dress him in Adam's huge clothes that enveloped him like a blanket.

The eldest bionic was going to pay. Chase scrunched his face in anger as he made his way upstairs into the Living Room. Adam was in the Kitchen searching through the fridge, and Bree was on the couch texting her 'friends' (Bree's vast amount of 'friends' had always made Chase suspicious.). Neither sibling was paying attention to their younger brother until Chase tripped on the pants he was wearing.

Bree automatically looked in Chase's direction and started giggling. The youngest bionic just glared at his elder sister as he made his way to Adam in the Kitchen. The eldest bionic was still distracted with picking out a treat that would occupy him for another hour, annoying Chase. Therefore, Chase acted on instinct and jumped onto his elder brother's back wrapping his legs around Adam's waist.

Usually, Chase would immediately get off his brother's back, realizing the high probability of him falling off. However, this was different. Anger clouded Chase's vision as Adam stood up and walked to the couch with Chase on his back. Chase felt like Spike, wanting to resort to violence.

Suddenly, Adam sat on the couch next to Bree, bringing Chase down with him. The youngest bionic squirmed under Adam's weight until Adam finally got up and sat next to Chase. Adam put a hand on Chase's thighs, prohibiting him to move.

Chase only frowned and crossed his arms (causing Bree to laugh more). He knew that this action was immature, but he was past thinking through every action he did. He was tired and cranky. Chase honestly did not want to deal with his annoying siblings now.

"I hate you," he pouted.

Then, Adam started laughing too. Chase rolled his eyes at him.

The laughs perturbed Chase as he yelled, "Stop laughing! It is not funny!"

Chase could hear Bree trying to control her laughs (He did have super sensitive bionic hearing.) as she replied, "Sorry. You just look so adorable."

Adam only nodded to Bree's statement. However, this made Chase even angrier. He did not look _adorable_! He was fifteen years old for goodness sakes!

"I do not!" the youngest bionic retorted back at his elder siblings.

Adam glanced at Chase before replying, "Aww! Is Chasey upset that he is a baby?"

"No _Adee_ because I am _not_ a baby," Chase mocked his brother's tone and stuck his tongue at the elder boy.

"You look like a baby," Bree mumbled under her breath. However, Chase heard it with his bionic ears.

Arguing back, Chase said, "I do not look like a baby. I look the same-"

"So you always look like a baby?"

Chase ignored Adam's comment as he continued, "I am just in Adam's humungous clothes. Is it my fault he is a giant?"

Adam faked a gasp, "I am not a giant. You are just _tiny_."

Bree smiled, "Why are you so upset _Chasey_? You used to love to wear _Adee's_ clothes."

The youngest bionic face palmed, and Bree knew she had the genius cornered. When Chase was younger and the three bionics were stuck in the lab, Chase admired his elder brother. Chase would mimic his brother's actions wanting to be just like him. Sometimes, Chase would even convince Mr. Davenport to put him in Adam's clothes. Chase wanted to be a 'big boy' like his brother. He hated being the youngest.

As time passed by, Chase soon started to look at Mr. Davenport as a role model. He slowly realized that Adam was a kid himself, and if Chase ever wanted to grow up, he had to stop copying his brother. Obviously, Adam could lift up ginormous weights, but the eldest bionic always acted too immature for Chase's liking.

Chase started to become his own person, drifting from his siblings to help Mr. Davenport with 'adult stuff' as dubbed by the three bionics. The elder two bionics often teased Chase about it, but he was never offended. Chase liked being seen as the mature one in the family. He hated being seen as the baby, even if he was younger than his siblings. That was one of the reasons for his outburst after this horrid prank.

"I've grown," Chase replied to his sister, deliberately adding, "_Bee Bee_."

Bree sighed in response, realizing how stubborn her younger brother was being, "Chase, you should be proud of Adam. This is one of the first pranks he actually pulled correctly. Plus, this prank is his best so far."

The youngest boy frowned as his sister burst into laughter again, "This is not funny!"

Adam, on the other hand, took that as a compliment and clapped his hands together shouting, "Yay!"

Chase grimaced at the loud noise. However, he had to agree with Bree at least a bit. It was impressive how Adam somehow reprogrammed (?) the capsules so Chase would be dressed in Adam's clothes. The last time Adam tinkered with the capsules on purpose, he had confused Bree's and Chase's capsules (to Chase's relief). Bree ended up with forty nine gallons of expired milk poured on her.

Then, an idea shot through Chase's mind. It was so simple that Chase could not believe that he did not think of it before. Chase could just reprogram his capsule back to normal. He was the smartest man alive. Mr. Davenport was against the kids 'playing' with the controls, but Chase was desperate. He could not stay here with his teasing siblings. He had to act. He had to change. He had to show Adam and Bree that he was _not_ an idiotic baby.

Since Adam's hand was off of Chase's lap when Adam clapped for his success, Chase jumped off the couch and ran to the elevator. He tripped a couple of times on the pants he had on, but he continued going. Hopefully, the humiliation would not continue.

Jamming the elevator button, Chase's impatience grew. Slowly, the genius realized that the elevator was not responding to his presses. This confused Chase. The elevator was working a few minutes ago.

"Hi Smarty Pants," Chase heard an obnoxious voice resonate from the wall next to the elevator.

He groaned. Sometimes, Chase hated Eddy. He honestly did not have time for this!

"Open the elevator Eddy," the bionic demanded.

The super computer just laughed at him and answered, "No _Chasey_."

Out of all of the amazing things a billionaire scientist could have built, why did Mr. Davenport make Eddy? It was almost as if an obnoxious five year old was in charge of the entire house. Why couldn't Mr. Davenport have skipped over the personality portion of Eddy's coding? If Chase's ever got his hands on the super computer's coding, the genius would definitely tweak it. Chase would make sure the tweaked Eddy would never stall him like the real one was doing now.

"Please Eddy?" Chase started rushing as his ears picked up the sound of a car arriving at the Davenport household.

Chase gasped and continued begging Eddy. Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo had gone to the school for a special parent-teacher-student conference for Leo about an hour ago. It would not surprise Chase if they had come back. However, that meant that Chase had to get past Eddy before they entered through the door.

"I will give you anything you want," Chase tried.

Eddy only laughed and replied, "Bribes will not work. You should know that genius."

Chase heard the doorknob twist, and he held his breath. He could not let Leo see him. He was a few months elder to Leo. He was supposed to be Leo's elder brother, not a baby. Also, Tasha and Mr. Davenport would probably fawn over him as Bree and Adam did. Chase hated being babied.

The door opened, and Chase closed his eyes. It was obvious that Eddy would never let him sneak into the lab now. All Chase could do was wait for the embarrassment to begin.


	2. Let the Embarrassment Begin

As the three people entered the house, Chase slid down to the floor. Maybe if he acted small, nobody would see him. He leaned on the elevator that Eddy refused to open and remained as silent as possible. At first, nobody noticed him. However, his annoying elder siblings just had to interfere.

"Leo, come inside here!" Tasha yelled from inside the house. Leo was outside sulking about how terrible the parent-teacher meeting went.

"I might as well enjoy my last breaths of fresh air," Leo complained as Tasha rolled her eyes. His mother had already grounded him for a month, so she could not really do anything else. He was already doomed.

However, his mind changed drastically as Bree yelled from the couch (her eyes still on her phone), "You are going to miss Chase!"

Leo immediately zoomed into the house as the married couple set their eyes on the teenager sitting near the elevator. At first, the two noticed nothing, but as Leo clumsily bumped into Mr. Davenport, he automatically realized what was different with the youngest bionic.

"Why are you wearing Adam's clothes?"

The youngest bionic only growled in response as he unfolded his legs and showed the apparent frown on his face.

"Adam pranked him," Bree responded as Adam walked towards his perturbed little brother.

Chase however did not notice as he sarcastically replied, "Thank you Bree."

Nevertheless, the girl only grinned and responded, "Just doing my job."

"And how is this your-"

Chase was interrupted as Adam picked him up so his legs would not touch the ground. Luckily, Adam had grasped him by the waist, so his pants were not really falling down. However, that did not stop the little boy from kicking his legs in anger.

Suddenly, Leo seemed to get the humor of the situation, so he started laughing like crazy. He planned to never let Chase live this down. He had finally got the perfect blackmail information on the bionic. Chase would no longer refuse to do his homework. Immediately, Leo brought his phone out of his pocket and took pictures of the scene in front of him. Bree followed him, earning them both glances from Tasha as clicks echoed throughout the room. However, Tasha still could not help the smile on her face.

"Adam, put me down!" Chase yelled at his immature elder brother. Adam was so annoying. It seemed like it was his duty to humiliate Chase.

"Fine," Adam smiled mischievously as he carried Chase onto the couch next to Bree and once again restrained him.

Chase sighed. Everyone was enjoying this too much!

"Why are you laughing?" He glared at his younger step-brother. "You still wear footie pajamas!"

Now, it was Leo's turn to frown. However, he could not let Chase ruin this moment. The youngest bionic was simply in a foul mood.

"You never wear anything childish though," Leo simply said as he examined the huge corny shirt Chase had on.

The pranked victim only sighed as Mr. Davenport surprised everyone by replying, "Actually-"

"Mr. Davenport," Chase immediately warned. Nobody really expected the billionaire to talk since he had pretty much been frozen from shock earlier with a permanent smile on his face.

To Chase's dismay, Mr. Davenport ignored him and said, "Chase always used to try to wear Adam's clothes when he was smaller. He would sometimes sneak into Adam's capsule to get dressed in clothes that draped over him. However, he always used to get scared of being in the side capsule alone."

Chase threw his head back. It was not worth it. His life was over.

"Aw, is little Chasey-Wasey mad?" an obnoxious robotic voice intruded in the conversation.

Leo was almost dying from laughter as Chase only shouted back at Eddie, "This is all your fault!"

Then, Adam cut in smiling, "It is not Eddy's fault you are so tiny and weak."

"Adam!" Chase huffed, flailing around the couch uncontrollably. However, he had no control at all (Curse Adam's super strength!).

Instead, the logical bionic surveyed the room. Mr. Davenport was pretty much laughing silently, though all that was visible was a huge smile plastered on his face. Tasha had a smile on her face too. However, she was trying to hide her amusement for Chase's sake. Unfortunately for Chase, she was failing miserably. On the other hand, Leo was not even trying to hold in his laughter as he stood next to the open door (Was the door really not closed yet?) of the house. He had tears bordering his eyes from laughing too hard.

On the couch, Adam was to the left of Chase with a wicked grin on his face and his hands on Chase's lap, restraining the younger boy. Chase frowned even more (if that was even possible). He did not even want to think about his elder brother anymore. Instead, Chase turned to view his elder sister. She was still on her phone with her fingers flying across her keyboard, laughing almost as much as Leo. Chase silently peeked at her phone's screen to see what she was doing. As Bree pressed one final button, Chase's face turned from red to grey.

"You posted a picture online!" Chase screamed on the top of his lungs. He did not even try to be quiet for the sake of his bionic hearing.

He was beyond enraged. Everybody at school would see the picture of him with huge clothes, in Adam's arms, flailing around like a baby. His persona would be ruined. People already teased him for being the youngest in each of his advanced classes. If everyone saw this photo, he was bound to get teased more. Trent would inevitably beat him up more, and nobody would let him live this down.

As Bree's phone buzzed constantly as a bee would, Chase's face only got paler. At this point, Tasha only felt sorry for her step-son (or whatever Chase's relation was to her. She still was not sure since the whole Douglas thing still confused her.). His siblings had taken this prank too far. She remembered when she was his age. She was terribly embarrassed when falling in the hallway at her school. This made that incident seem like a tiny freckle on the 'high school embarrassment scale'. She looked at her husband who only seemed to be enjoying the scene with an expression of glee on his face. How could he not see Chase was suffering? She sighed. She had to take action.

She looked at her son who was literally rolling on the floor laughing as she ordered sternly, "Leo, go to your room now!"

The mentioned boy immediately stopped laughing and started to protest. However, when he saw his mother's face, he had no choice but to follow her orders.

"Adam, lead Chase into the lab and help him into normal clothes. Bree, we need to talk."

Bree groaned in response, "Tasha, you are ruining our fun."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "We are only teasing our youngest and tiniest sibling."

Chase wanted to complain that Leo was younger and shorter than him, but he did not want to interrupt Tasha, especially since she was defending him.

"Eddie, open the elevator doors so they can go down," Tasha ignored the two elder siblings.

"Why should I listen to a she-beast?"

If looks could kill, Eddie would be beyond dead now, even if he was only an emoticon. However, this insult finally alerted Mr. Davenport of the situation. Nobody could insult his wife!

"Eddie," Mr. Davenport immediately ordered, wondering why he installed the emoticon in the first place, "open the elevator doors now."

Grumbling, the emoticon finally opened the elevator doors, and Mr. Davenport led Adam and Chase down to the lab. Tasha immediately sat next to Bree to talk about what she did. However, Chase did not mind that. He was just glad the entire fiasco was over. He just needed to worry about school now.

**A/N: Originally, I was going to make this a oneshot, but so many of you wanted me to continue this story that I had to add another chapter. Thank you all for all the wonderful comments. It makes me feel good inside. Also, sorry for the late update and the delay on all of my stories. I went on vacation for about two weeks, and now I kind of have jet lag.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter did my first one justice, and it seemed realistic. I kind of have an idea of what to do with this story, but I need a little bit of help.**

**I can either stop the story here, or I can add another chapter of when Chase and his siblings go to school after this incident. Bionic Geek (another fanfiction user) suggested that I write an alternate ending with a bit of a twist so Chase does not get too embarrassed.**

**In any case, I will let you (the readers) decide. Review or PM me what you want me to do. I am glad everyone liked this story. Truthfully, this is one of my favorites of what I wrote too, along with my story "Role Model".**


End file.
